A Day's Time To Switch
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Merlin loves Morgana, but this time granting her a spell for help may have been a bit in his favor as well. Who knew it would take a female Arthur to speak his true feelings? "And I'm emotional, ugh!" A fabulous little Merthur love story, both F/M and M/M SLASH between them. Enjoy!


Merlin was walking up the corridors one day, not really thinking of much. He had chores to do and he was perhaps a bit bored, but nothing else was of a substantial issue to him. He was wandering down the halls when he saw her. Or, as Merlin perhaps felt she might find more appropriate, him.

Merlin walked into Morgana's room and gently shut the door behind him. "You know I love you dearly, but Arthur can be a bit of a prat when it comes to…everything. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, Morgan."

Morgana turned around, a half-smile on her face. "You think I look okay?" Morgana was wearing a baggy shirt, baggy pants, and a hat that she had pulled all her hair into.

Merlin understood parts of why Morgana wanted to be 'Morgan' instead. Mostly, he figured, it was because in their time women didn't get as much of a shot at anything. Morgana had all but begged to be given chance to even test for knighthood, and Arthur had simply laughed in her face saying that 'tradition doesn't allow women to be knights', before laughing some more.

If only for one day, maybe, she could be that person. Merlin had been looking in his book for solutions, and now that Morgana was privy to the knowledge of her own magic and Merlin's, he felt he could try to help her. The thing is, he had noticed, she would need someone to swap genders with her. There was one that lasted twenty-four hours, and he had the slightest inclination that she could agree to whom he wanted her to swap with.

Merlin propositioned his idea, and Morgana all but doubled over in laughter. "You can't be serious!"

"I am completely serious," Merlin said, smirking.

"He'll know it was us, he'll have our heads!" Morgana exclaimed loudly. "I don't think we should."

"I will talk to him about it after it's happened, explain its only for the day, and he should be reasonable. Plus, you are family, he won't kill you," Merlin said, grinning.

"What do you get out of this?" Morgana said, quirking up an eyebrow.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur is just so closed about everything emotional. I think it may be due-time that he gets in touch with his emotions, or what he might call his feminine-side."

"You want to know if Arthur loves you back. Just take one look at the way he treats you, looks at you, is with you. He trusts you and only you, really," Morgana said, smiling brightly.

"It's not about me knowing," Merlin said, taking a deep breath. "It's about him knowing."

"Alright, well I won't object to that. When do you want to do the spell?" Morgana said, pulling her legs to her torso and rocking in excitement.

"Tonight," Merlin promised.

So, they did perform the spell. Late at night, at an hour when they were both assured no one would be awake. Morgana exchanged a dress of her own for an outfit of Arthur's and thanked Merlin immensely, admiring himself in the mirror.

Merlin left with a grin on his face, happy to see how truly happy the change had made Morgana. It was but a few more hours before Arthur was screaming across the corridors. "Meeerrrrlliiiin!"

"What?" Merlin said innocently, coming in with a dress in his arms.

Arthur squeaked, and then clapped a hand over his mouth at the sound, which he thought was going to be deeper. He took a hand and gestured to himself, from his now-lengthened blonde hair and his clothes that barely fit. After a few deep breaths, he spoke, wincing at how the words came out. "Merlin, what in the hell did you do?"

"Okay," Merlin said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't be angry."

"Don't be angry, you turned me into a girl! A freaking girl, Merlin! I have to train the knights today and hold a court today… I can't very well go like this!" Arthur said, feeling himself choking up over it. He gasped in horror. "And I'm _emotional_, ugh, change me back this instant!"

Merlin chuckled. "I'm sorry, but the best I can do is hand you over something that might fit you better. The spell is a full-day, Arthur."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Arthur asked through his teeth.

"Well, you see, Morgana's wanted to try to be a man for some time. She's really fond of being Morgan, actually. I just kept trying to find a way to do a spell to change her, at least temporarily, and the only thing I came across was a twenty-four hour swapping spell. Which leads me to the why-Arthur-is-a-girl-for-the-day reason, and why I won't and actually can't switch you back yet," Merlin said, sighing.

"Why the hell wouldn't you switch with her?" Arthur squealed.

Merlin gave Arthur a look. "I would've never heard the end of it from you, honestly. As if you don't treat me as if I'm that weak anyhow. And, I'm sure Morgan can take over at the training pitch this morning, so you don't have to go down there yourself."

"_Mer_lin," Arthur growled. "Do you even realize how much I hate you right now?"

"No you don't," Merlin said, chuckling. "You love me."

"How did you-" Arthur cleared his throat, a wide-eyed Merlin staring at him hopefully. "Shut up," Arthur spoke clearly as he tried to crawl out of bed and noticed as he stood that his pants dropped from him before he could catch them. He shot a glare at Merlin.

"Like any other day," Merlin said, laughing softly. "I'm always to get you dressed."

"Thank you," Arthur said, flushing a bit as Merlin stripped him from his old clothes to put on the dress.

"I'll have to remember you said that," Merlin said, smiling brightly. "And don't look so embarrassed, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"But you might not have wanted to see me naked before," Arthur articulated, feeling the flush burn deeper into his cheeks.

Merlin sighed. "I…uh, actually, I'm not too specific about that. I like both genders, and while your female body is nice, your male one is more appealing to me."

"Really?" Arthur ventured, giggling.

"Yeah," Merlin said, pulling the dress over Arthur's torso and starting to tie the strings of it. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," Arthur said, clearing his throat. "Okay, perhaps, it does make me feel a bit uncomfortable, but not in the way you might believe it to."

"Hmm? And how's that?" Merlin said between his teeth, having to bite away the knot he'd somehow managed to do wrong in the back of the dress.

"Merlin, are your teeth on the back of my dress?" Arthur asked slowly.

Merlin lets go, finally having gotten the knot loose. "Not anymore. I hate dresses. You aren't allowed to stay a girl for more than a day. I hate this hassle."

Arthur groaned. "Merlin, can you go away for a little bit?"

"Where to? You said we need to go to practice this morning, of which you can't even participate. And then to a meeting which has no real purpose. I don't know where to go," Merlin admitted.

"Merlin," Arthur said slowly. "I have a kind of question, and you can say no and all but it's just a stupid question."

"Okay," Merlin responded. "First you want me to leave and then you have a question?" Merlin walks around to be facing Arthur. "What's wrong?"

"There's one thing about being a girl that I don't particularly like, and since I've never really been with a girl I don't know the protocol for this," Arthur said shamefully.

"How…never, never mind. You're you and it is morning and yeah, one of the reasons I wait a bit before coming in the morning to 'wake you up' in truth," Merlin said, sighing. "I…don't know either. The only thing I can think of is-" Merlin's lips quirked up in a small smile. "I can say no if I want to…do you mean to say you are asking me to do things with you?"

"I…yes," Arthur said, flushing brightly. "I'm severely uncomfortable."

"If that's all that is, why don't you ask one of your knights to help you," Merlin said, ready to leave.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and turned him around, shaking his head. "How do you think that's all that is? What is the only thing that I've been exposed to this entire morning? How do you think I…God, this is easier when I'm myself. Pretending is easier."

"Pretending what?" Merlin asked, smiling a bit again.

Arthur sighed, not knowing the right words. He hoped his actions might be able to speak for him as he leaned forward and kissed Merlin with all the passion he had stowed away. And it worked for a few fleeting moments, they kissed deliriously until both of them had to pull away, panting for air. "I would have preferred to do that when I was, you know, myself. For the first time, and all."

"I agree," Merlin said softly. "So…you find me that arousing?"

Arthur huffed. "It can be irritating sometimes, but yes. And, as myself, I could just go into a corner and take care of it. But, God, it's so frustrating being a woman."

"There's one thing you should know," Merlin said softly, putting his hand forward to gently caress Arthur's face. "I'm absolutely and completely in love with you. The real you, and this you, and every possible you. But the real you, most honestly."

"Idiot," Arthur whispered, almost to tears in frustration. "You couldn't have told me this when I was myself? Are you really stupid enough to think I didn't love you back?"

"Do you think you do? Because it wasn't about me thinking it, it was about you knowing," Merlin said, hitched in breath as Arthur leaned forward to kiss him again.

In between kisses, Arthur murmured. "I…love…you…Merlin, and dear God I wish we could do this the right way, but I am asking for your help now and I would appreciate if-"

"Okay, okay, shh," Merlin said, chuckling as he grasped Arthur's hips. "I'm working on it."

"Okay," Arthur breathed, not sure what to do exactly in his temporary form, but winging it fairly well as he kissed Merlin as passionately as his female self could muster and started yanking away at Merlin's clothes until all they were left in was undergarments.

Arthur flushed, unable to even tell he was doing so. Merlin sighed, leaning forward to kiss along Arthur's still-strong jawline. "Are you sure? Because, honestly, this may not be perfect and I…"

"Shut up, you idiot," Arthur whispered over Merlin's lips, yanking him back onto the bed with himself, flipping them over so Merlin was under him. "As a thank you, that you better never mention or I swear to all Gods I may actually kill you."

Merlin was confused momentarily, until his briefs were suddenly tugged away and a warm, wet heat from Arthur's mouth incased his member. "Oh, gods, Arthur – yeah, okay, not going to tell anyone – okay, that's fine. Fuck, please, don't stop."

A few minutes later, Arthur pulled off, a groan escaping Merlin's lips as he did so. "I know it's not quite the same as what either of us had perhaps envisioned," Arthur said as he slipped out of his undergarments. "However, desperate times call for desperate measures, and we can try the other way tomorrow."

Arthur moaned as he lowered himself onto Merlin's member. Merlin watched carefully at first, making sure Arthur was alright. Arthur looked down, laughing softly as he saw Merlin's worried expression. He started riding his partner slowly, earning a moan from Merlin beneath him. "It's not painful or anything, it's good. And, it's going to continue to be good. Every which way we do this. Whether it will be through the awkwardness of today, or through with us being able to each contribute with equal bodies, I have faith the amount of pleasure can only change for the better."

"You keep saying tomorrow," Merlin says softly, grinning. "Does that mean we're going to keep doing this, this is going to be a thing? Like a fuck-this-feels-good-let's-continue type thing, or a relationship-type thing?

"Merlin, I think we established with the whole confessions of loving each other bit exactly what kind of thing this might be," Arthur said, tired of doing all the work and flipping them over, letting Merlin take over with the thrusting as they moved together now.

"Okay, well, that's good then," Merlin said sporadically between moans. "I mean, I don't know how you'd like to tell your kingdom that you aren't going to produce an heir to the throne. But, by all means, I don't want this to stop."

"Well, we'll figure out all that shite in the morning," Arthur said, right before keening in pleasure and bursting, Merlin almost instantly following suit. "For now, I think I could use some rest."

"You have some meetings, sire," Merlin said with his breathing fast and shallow.

Arthur chuckled. "Alright, you clotpole, figure this out: how do I go down there like this and have the knights actually focusing on their work instead of the hilarity?"

"Oi! That's my word, clotpole," Merlin said, chuckling softly. I don't know, but we've better figure it out," Merlin finished speaking quickly, moving to get out of bed.

"Or we can spend the entire day in bed, Morgana can have fun spending quality time with the knights as this 'Morgan', and you can tell them I was sick in bed all day and you had to tend to my bedside, and that's why we were gone all day," Arthur suggested, cuddling closer into Merlin.

Merlin sighed. "So, we're not telling them about this then?"

"Oh no, we will," Arthur said, grinning michieviously. "However, I believe we merit the possibility to explore each other when I am back to normal first, and then we shall tell the kingdom of our entanglement."

"The kingdom, Arthur, that's a bit rash," Merlin said jokingly.

"Shut up, I need some rest," Arthur said, smiling contentedly as he cuddles into Merlin's side.

"This isn't going to change, is it?" Merlin whispered, laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around an already snoring Arthur, feeling himself drift into a comfortable slumber.

It wasn't until the next morning that someone came looking for them, that someone being Morgan, who was now fully back to being Morgana. "Good morning, boys. I see things worked out for us all yesterday."

Merlin woke up first, smiling to see Arthur was still wrapped tightly around his torso. "I haven't slept like that in a while."

"You mean actually sleeping? Yeah, I'd guess not, you work all day and night," Morgana said, smiling softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm happy he seems to reciprocate your feelings."

Suddenly, Merlin felt the pillow beside him be pulled up, and Arthur whacked Morgana with a pillow. "If you ever do magic like that again without letting me know ahead of time, Morgana I swear to you-"

"I know, off with my head," Morgana said while laughing. "You say that as if you could do that to your poor little sister."

"How was your day yesterday so well-done?" Arthur asked, sitting up a bit, but still curling around Merlin comfortably.

"I got to spar with the knights, and I may have had the courage to ask a certain person something," Morgana said, grinning. "I did nothing of consequence, of course. I just got to know a few people a bit better, easier being in that guise." Morgana got up off the bed, smirking. "You'll see soon enough."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Should I be worried?"

"Well, let's see: she wanted to know about if Gwaine and Percival were together…which they are, in secret. She's a bit happy about that. She wanted to know also, truly, what Gwen thought of her. But, the funniest part – she's actually managed to talk Will into a date with her. This should be fun, really it should be. I don't know he does around women very well, we should go spy," Merlin said, chuckling.

"Will…the friend from your village? I thought we left him at the brink of death?" Arthur asked, now completely confused.

"He survived; a bit of magic didn't hurt. That's why I stayed back for a bit," Merlin answered honestly. "He's no different though, the git, just does what he wants when he wants to. I think Morgana being Morgan gave her the advantage she needed to approach Will while he was on his surprise visit to Camelot. You just haven't noticed him because he's been spending most of his time at the tavern."

"What is it with Ealdor boys and the tavern?" Arthur asked, laughing knowingly.

Merlin flushed. "I don't go as much as you are told, I just have other things to do and…ugh, nevermind prat."

"Prat, really? Alright, well, I guess this prat will be off to morning jousting now," Arthur said, starting to move out of bed.

Merlin yanked Arthur back, laughing softly as he trailed his hand down Arthur's chest. "Well, you know it is morning, and I don't think that this," Merlin grasped onto Arthur's impressive morning erection, "would do well to go out with."

"I guess that's fair," Arthur said in a choked tone.

"You've never done this before, interesting," Merlin said, smirking. "Alright, well, we have some fun ahead of us then, don't we?"

Arthur laughs softly. "Yeah, we do."

"Can I start by-"

"Yes, you can start with whatever you want," Arthur interjected, laughing until his body shook.

Merlin frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Just, happy, is all," Arthur said. "And also charmed by your utter and complete lack of experience, it's kind of endearing."

"Oh, okay prat, inexperienced-adorableness can take a vacation," Merlin said, straddling his prince's waist and muttering a spell under his breath, preparing himself before sinking down onto his member.

Arthur moaned loudly. "Merlin!"

"What, I felt a bit of a rushed need, oh come on, is it that bad?" Merlin asked with a wink.

Arthur laughed. "No, it's, it's perfect except," Arthur flipped them over and started thrusting fast-paced into Merlin. "Ah, that's so much fucking better you don't even-"

Merlin moaned loudly. "Arthur…if you don't think I fucking understand how good this feels, you are sorely mistaken," Merlin says in shifts as Arthur has started to graze his prostate over and over again.

It went on for hours. Switching shifts and Merlin muttering spells so they could keep at it for longer than should be possible. It was about six hours later, when they were both exhausted, that Merlin stopped holding them back and let them both release, Merlin toppling on top of Arthur after they were finished, they were both panting.

"That was, oh fucking hell Merlin, that was brilliant," Arthur panted out as shallow words. "Again tonight?"

"Ah, the wonderfulness that can come from one day's time to switch, and you being all emotional/horny," Merlin said, chuckling.

Arthur laughed again. "I do love you, idiot."

"As I love you, my prat," Merlin whispered, before they fell asleep.


End file.
